Hydra 2
Hydra The Hydra is a vicious multiple-headed monster. Contents http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Hydra# hide#History ##The Second Labor of Hercules #Percy Jackson and the Olympians ##The Sea of Monsters #The Heroes of Olympus ##The Mark of Athena #Appearance #Spoil of War #Powers and Abilities #Film ##The Lightning Thief #Gallery #Trivia HistoryEdit http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140419190710/olympians/images/c/c6/Imgages.jpg The Hydra The Lernaean Hydra was born to Typhon and Echidna. While not the most powerful of its siblings, the Hydra was a fearsome and vicious monsters with nine heads (at birth). The monster terrorized the Kingdom of Lernea, chasing all of the inhabitants away with the toxic acid and fumes that it spewed at them. When one of the Hydra's heads was decapitated, two more snake-heads would grow in its place. The Second Labor of HerculesEdit As the second of his Twelve labors, Hercules was tasked by King Eurystheus to murder the Lernaean Hydra. The hero eventually defeated the monster by having his nephew Iolaus cauterize each stump after he had cut it, then tearing off the immortal head with his bare hands and crushing it under a giant rock. After defeating the monster, Hercules dipped the tips of his arrows in the Hydra's bile, rendering the weapons extremely venomous. ''Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit The Sea of MonstersEdit When Percy Jackson sent Tyson to look for powdered doughnuts so he could talk to Annabeth, Tyson went out and came upon a Monster Donut store. Tyson, being a monster, was somehow able to summon the outlet bringing the Hydra with it. It was large and lizard-like, with long necks and nine heads to match. It had many rows of razor-sharp teeth, its hands were clawed, had a tail, and spat acid. According to Annabeth, another Monster Doughnut shop popped up every time it grew another head. She says that Hermes' children found a way to use the hydra's life-force to make a new chain of stores. Percy initially tries to defeat it by slicing off its heads, but succeeded only in making more. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson were saved by Clarisse when the Hydra's heads were lit aflame and burnt off by cannon fire from the ''CSS Birmingham. ''The Heroes of OlympusEdit The Mark of AthenaEdit Percy fights the Hydra again when he, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace arrive to rescue Nico di Angelo from the giants Ephialtes and Otis. AppearanceEdit The Hydra is described in ''The Sea of Monsters to be a huge and scaly lizard-like monster with nine heads, each one diamond-shaped with a mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth. Each mouth spits toxic acid. If one of its heads is severed, the hydra grows two heads in the place of the lost one. Spoil of WarEdit In the attic of the Big House in Camp Half Blood, the original Hydra head was left as a spoil of war. This incarnation of the monster was defeated in Woodstock, New York in 1969. Powers and AbilitiesEdit *It can spew acid from its mouth. *Some heads have the ability to breath fire. *It has multiple heads *Two heads will grow back for each head that is cut off. FilmEdit ''The Lightning Thief''Edit Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood encounter the Hydra in the form of five Security Guards at the replica of the Parthenon in Tennessee, after Percy Jackson takes Persephone's Pearl (originallyPoseidon's in the book) from Athena's statue. Ignoring Annabeth's warning, Percy cuts off each of the Hydra's Heads with Riptide, causing ten heads to regrow. Grover managed to defeat the Hydra using Medusa's head - a possible reference to some accounts of Perseus slaying Cetus. It should be noted that the Hydra is depicted as breathing fire in the film instead of acid. After Percy cuts its middle head, two of the Hydra's head breathe fire and lighting.